Hera's Child
by field innocence
Summary: Hiashi enters a new world where white eyes are the majority of the population and his daughter is ruler of them all. The Uchiha is her Elite Anbu, Haruno is her Hunter, Team 8 are her allies, and everyone else must obey or be punish.


**Title**: Hera's Child  
**Author**: field innocence  
**Summary**: Hiashi enters a new world where white eyes are the majority of the population and his daughter is ruler of them all. The Uchiha is her Elite Anbu, Haruno is her Hunter, Team 8 are her allies, and everyone else must obey or be punish.

Living in a life as his dead twin, Hiashi must find the truth hidden in his heart or be forever lock in his own mind for eternity. Along the way he discover secrets not just about himself but about his fascist daughter and the new world she plans to create for the future.

* * *

_Ch.1_

_There is a reason why a **secret** is a **secret,** because you'll never undo what unfold._

_As for Hinata's mother, she was no exception, just like everyone else._

_The woman had dark secrets in her conscious result to reluctantly lose all trust with anyone she came contact with. There were no room for love or friendship in her lady life. _

_Before the birth of her first child all her sins kept within built-up and almost consumed her. So her mother's instinct acted immediately when she remembered a specific seal technique from a former friend who can seal all demonic power into one scroll but with a **price**._

_'There's always a **price'**. _

_The scroll's name needed pure essential charka from the user in order for it to be properly seal. Unfortunately, she had no pure charka due to her unspeakable choices over her young years, so she made a small yet painful sacrifice._

_"Hinata, please forgive me. I swear to you that I will protect you and make you strong again. I promise,"_

_Sadly, her former friend was no longer among the living, so she sternly proceeded on to the special seal technique that required more then just a normal hand seal ritual and charka. Plus it required two to perform this specific seal, but she had no other option and little choices. She offered everything she wanted out of her and seal every last tainted insanity by using her unborn child's pure and innocence charka. _

_The ritual may have seem successful to Hyina, but there was one last thing she forgot to do before the ritual can be completely over. If only her former friend was there, than maybe this curse she created in **that scroll** would've been demolish but instead it was replenish, along with her unjustified deeds inside. _

_She held it on her hand and became overwhelm by the massive evil it possessed. She ball a fist and glared at it before one of the maiden, from the Hyuuga compound, yelled out her name. She shook her head back to reality and suddenly had a powerful cutting reaction from her womb. 'Thi-This can't be'_

_Before she was taken back in the proper care of her servant, she mindlessly hid the scroll in some ordinary tree's hold close to her. 'I'll be back for it later'. Regrettably, the scroll erased that piece of her memory, along with all her seven deadly sin, instead she became the most kind and caring mother since the birth of her first child. Anyone who knew the woman better were shock to see her new attire and attitude. The averted woman loved her life and felt bliss to share it with her premature daughter, 'Hinata, my sweet little girl. I promise you I'll always be there for you, now and forever. No harm will come to you, not as long I'm alive. I love you,' she stated than sobbed while baby Hinata slept quietly in her mother's warm arm._

_The cursed scroll was long forgotten until..._

**Twenty-one Years Later**

Many years later, the woman's alive husband, Hiashi Hyuuga stood silently on the same spot where his wife sealed her malevolent sins in. The evil's presences has yet been discover until today.

'_Tomorrow is the day_,' he thought hard. The image of his first born appeared over his head with her weak initial smile at him.

"Hinata," he said coldly. The uncomfortable man sounded unhappy and disappoint for the coming tomorrow. He frown and replay the conversation he had with his daughter a month ago in his mind.

**Flashback**

_"Father," she said solidly with no stutter but with pride. Hiashi was a little impress on how much his older daughter has improved over the years since her first date with a certain clan member, in which he doesn't like thinking about and yet he soon will have to deal with. Just like his first offspring._

_"What is it?" he asked in his careless mode. Though he doesn't show his own emotion to her he still listen to her._

_"I'm getting marry...," she blushed, "And as my father," she continued nervously, "I wish for you to be the one to give me away, father, it will make me happy if you-"_

_Hiashi wouldn't let her end the request, instead he got up from his fancy cushion and walked out of her sight. He didn't even look back to stare at her reaction to his cruel rudeness toward his sweet and forgiving daughter._

**End of Flashback**

'_And she called herself a Hyuuga. How can __**'that'**__ be given the rightful name as Heiress since birth only to be taken away by another sole clan member. This is truly a disaster. An abomination. A Disgrace..._'

"A truly lost cause," he said sternly. Hiashi is a strict and noble man. Honor, respect and tradition is his policy, but disrespect, crime and traitor he will not tolerate nor pity. His whole clan knows well to never go against him and his words, but his weak daughter is the first to ever stood against him. When Hiashi viciously noticed her weakness, he became disappointed and wanted nothing to do with her. She will never be a true Hyuuga, that's why she was dismiss of her position and force to surrender it to her young sister, Hanabi. But still, as she no longer walk as a Heiress, it itch Hiashi badly to see Hinata as the first born and has nothing of a Hyuuga pride. No matter what any paper says, she's still the first born and a Hyuuga in blood. It deeply pissed Hiashi off than anything to even watch his daughter get marry to a Uchiha. Especially when he was status as a criminal, traitor and yet this despicable village dropped all charges. Damn that Hokage! He loath them all. Anger and frustration brought madness to his mind when he heard a seductive yet familiar voice near by.

**_"I agree_**,"

As he turned around and quickly activated his Byakugan, "Who's there?" he asked with his body fully charged and ready to strike.

"_**Hiashi**_,"

Suddenly a hollow appearances of his dead wife appeared before his eyes, floating in her finest kimono dress that she wore on their first arrange date, he remembered it vividly. He than became a bit calm, "You! Is that- No. Is this a trick? A genj-"

"This is not a jutus. Trust me, take my hand and I'll show you," she gently raise her hand and showed her smooth palm before him, "Hiashi,"

Hiashi hesitated but still gave in and doubtfully took her cursed hand. She grinned deviously before taking Hiashi into a black realm within blink of an eye.

**Lies**…..

His vision was blurry for a few second until it became bright and still.

"W-What is this?" He asked, staring at a world of confusion and promising; a world he never dream, or ever wish, of happening, ever. But it was there, right before his very own white eyes, there it was. A world of his people walking, talking, playing casually like every normal villager, but not in a small group in Konoha. They we actually the majority instead of one the minority in Konoha. Everywhere he stares he sees white eyes on everyone. _Can it really be?_ He can barely speak. Where to start? Fortunately for him, someone was there to answer his overwhelming curiosity.

"Are you please? Yes?" she softly said behind him. "Mmm, this is Konoha, home of the Hyuga Clan. What you see here is ten years from your time, but in another realm, as you see this is what you desire. A world fit in your standard, your expectation, your wish. You created this world," she chuckled, "Or should I say, _our_ daughter's world,".

"What did you say?" he became shock, "O-Our daughter's w-world?" he was confuse of what this _wicked_ woman said. But before he could ask any further question about this intriguing village she flashed directly toward him and stared eye to eye in an instant.

She smirk,"Here allow me to show you,".

With no warning her eyes glowed a huge flash of pure white light glaring into Hiashi open white eyes. The world around them blurred away and reappear another location.

The new area showed about 16 maiden in parallel line, head slightly down as waiting their next command. Between the two straight line stood an elegant breakfast table full with highest serve feature fit for a royal family. Just like Hiashi picture it in his head, but this time it's real. It stood right before his eyes and yet he felt strange as if the area around him noticed nothing of his awareness nor the woman.

"If I were you, I would sit and watch how your nurture fruit has become of herself and the world she created for you,". Hiashi did not turn to stare at her instead he patiently watch as another presence began approaching in the heavenly room.

The door open and reveal...

_'Hinata,_'

Hiashi blinked.

All 16 maiden bow before their great lady as she walked sternly to her meal.

Hinata gently kneel on her cushion and await for her maiden to name her meal. One of the fair maiden spoke and silence herself after she was finish. Hinata nodded in acceptance and continued on to her meal. After she ate silently, she then said, "Soy,".

"Yes, my lady," one of the maiden took one step forward and bow before Hinata.

"How's the _boy_?"

"_He_ has improve himself, your Highness. The boy has excellence charka control and with the two bloodline he carries he has high advantage among the shinobi his age. The boy thrives to his full potential which is given a good deal, but-"

"But?" Hinata halt half way her cup of tea, "His priority is not at the right place. He's almost like his father, can't seem to stop asking an audience from you, your Highness," she finished.

Hinata drank her last drop of light tea and gently place her cup down, "Then he will be ready for next week, right?"

The maiden nervously nod, "Yes, your Highness,"

Hinata slightly smirk, "Excellent than, continue his studies and practices, have him prepare for next week. It will mark him, _forever_," she grinned, almost like her mother's devilish smile, "Your excuse Soy,".

"Thank you, your Highness" the maiden left instantly to avoid Hinata's uncomfortable stare.

A second later another person entered the scene and it suddenly changed Hinata's strict aura into a welcoming Hinata that Hiashi is familiar.

"Hellen," she stares at the black-haired maiden who was carrying a infant on her arms, "come to mommy," she extended her arms to the harmless baby.

The maiden approach and gently lay the young baby into her mother's arms, "Oh, my sweet innocence Hellen. How are you doing this lovely Hyuga day, ne?"

She giggle and play with her daughter's tiny hand. "So innocence, and mindless," Hinata got up and walk toward her huge window with her child.

From her view she stared down at the village she created and will soon own by the curious baby on her arms.

"Soon, my little one, no one will lay a single finger on you, I promise you. Next week will be a new change and you'll forever be guarded," she gently kiss Hellen forehead and began walking out of the room as the maiden gave their last bow and clean up the light mess.

After she left Hiashi couldn't believe the scene he just witness. He was speechless on how Hinata altered her character in seconds. For the first time he felt a little amaze, "Could that be her?" he turns around and stare at the ghostly like woman.

"I wouldn't be that impress Hiashi. There's a lot more to witness and explore, this is only the beginning, please sit and watch," she glowed her eyes again but snap her two finger and the world around them blur and reappear into another scene.

Again, Hinata was still carrying the quiet infant on her arm cherishing the little thing like a goddess. Eventually they ended in a gorgeous garden with a huge pond, above it was a bridge where on the other side she walk the baby to a field of dozens of beautiful flowers. The lovely woman was wearing one of her royal Hyuga kimono design with gold and violet flowers as her child was cover with baby blue and gold blankets made by the finest silk.

In the garden she could be mistaken as an divine angel in sight but deep down she was vile. Hiashi observe not far off with the spirit floating a few feet above him enjoying the familiar view of a mother and child. A scenery he's most familiar to, long ago.

"~_Hmmm-Hmmmm. Hush child,_  
_the darkness will rise from the deep,_  
_carry out to sea._  
_Sleep child,_  
_the darkness will rise from the deep_  
_carry out to sea_" she sang her melody in a tender lullaby, using her voice like a true artist. But the lyric was wrong. It was full of angst that sounded like a evil spell rather a sweet song. Something wasn't right. Something-

Suddenly, presences were detected by the lady's sharp sense, her eyes widen and activated her Kekkei Gankei, "_Who dares_..." she spoke in soulless tone that got Hiashi slightly scare, '_her voice... it-'_.

Within seconds five unique Anbu, each kneel with one knee, show themselves a yard apart from their mistress.

"What?" she said agitated as she glared at each Anbu but more at their leader.

"Pardon our intrusion my lady but we have located the red cloud shiniobi that tried to kidnap the lady Hellen. We wait for your order to invade and bring them to justice-"

"No," she interrupted coldly, "Not justice. Judgment. They will be judge privately by me, from there I will decide their faith, until than I want all four of you to leave," she wave one free hand and instantly four Anbu nod and vanish in unison except the leader.

"Nami, take Hellen," Hinata kind tone changed drastically as she handed her daughter to a maiden who appear out of the hiding, "As you wish, your Highness," It was the same black-haired woman who handed her earlier. She bow than gently took the adorable infant away quietly.

Once there was no one left she walk up to the bow Anbu, "Rise," she commanded.

He obey. Hiashi couldn't recognize the man behind the cat mask, but he wonder.

**_Slap!_**

'_Did she really- Wait. Is that?_' he lean closer for a better look at the man's face. After the mask crack open less than half way from the hard slap from Hinata's intense rage it revealed a familiar face which shock Hiashi, "It is. It's-"

The spirit smirked at the sight, enjoying every minute of the out of character of her true daughter, '_It's only a matter of time Hiashi, just you wait_,'

"How dare you barge in my garden like that! With my daughter especially. You imbecile. I should have you burn to the sun for this. You shame me, Sasuke," she slightly yelled at the numb Uchiha.

"I deeply apologies," he stared down away from her sight, "Please accept my-"

"I don't care about your apology. My only concern is the well being of my daughter! Do you understand," she stated with two fist on her side and sharp eyes glaring at the now bowing Uchiha.

"Yes, of course your Highness. I beg for your forgiveness and pray nothing but goodness for the young lady Hellen," he kept his head down as he spoke to his disappointed Mistress.

Hinata's anger slowly decrease toward the soulless Uchiha and realized his loyalty, "I may dismiss this but see to it that this never happens again," she swiftly turn away, "Do I make myself clear, Sasuke," she glance back as he rose to his feet with his eyes facing down, "Crystal, your Highness," he replied.

"Good," she said, "Now, get out of my sight," she wave her hand and walk inside her building while Sasuke obey her words and vanish quietly.

Once the scene was over Hiashi couldn't believe what he just witness, was it all real? Never in his day has he ever seen Hinata so- so-

"So, what do you think? Are you impress of our daughter now. Is she not what you pray for?" the woman floated around Hiashi, caressing his air while he tries to steady himself.

"I-It's d-different... it's all different. What made her like this? What does everyone think? And why is the Uchiha taking order from her? E-Everything is so-"

"Don't over due it, Hiashi, everything you see is in another realm, another universe, so everything here is none of your concern," she smiled kindly trying to calm her breathing husband.

"Than why am I here?" he questioned in annoyance at his ghost-like-wife.

She widen her smile as the area around them began to fog. Her eyes glow bright green as her left hand rise up above her than began to twirl it to create a swirl fog above both of them.

Hiashi became confuse, "What are you doing?" He was about to depart himself away from the swirling fog but when his eyes glance back he noticed that everything was black. He was trap, but where?

"Tell me something Hiashi, how much do you love our daughter," she ask as the sudden wind picked up pace from the swirling fog she created.

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi felt a little pulling in him. The wind became stronger and he felt it coming toward him.

"I guess you'll have to figure out your self," she than stop spinning her arm and pointed her finger toward his direction, Hiashi eyes widen, "What!?"

The foggy cloud made its way to Hiashi's body and cover him in it. He stared around his surrounding and panic as the cloud began screaming out thunder and brought a few lighting around him. He tried to escape but the storming cloud was all over his body consuming him alive. Eventually the burning pain came within second and within a minute he black out.

* * *

Pain, a heavy amount of pain. But where did it come from?

Hiashi slowly rose from the soft sheet that he was oblivious of and groan from the instant pain he endure from Hyina's mysterious power, or whatever it was. He gently touch his forehead and felt a bandage on it, "Huh?" he was puzzle.

He just remember he never had a bandage on his forehead before, so why now? Did he fall? _No_.

He began to rub the harsh tangent sheet around his head until-

"Oh no, lord Hiashi. Don't touch it. Let it heal," a female voice fill the room stoping Hiashi from touching his bandage. He tries to recognize the sweet voice beside him that he was too oblivious to notice just like his surrounding.

"Uh? Who are you?" he asked narrow his pale eyes on her appearance and thought, '_Can it be_?'

"It's okay my lord, I'm simply a servant to the Hyuuga family but my loyalty remain to our Highness," she bow than head to the door.

"No wait!"

"I'm sorry my lord but my presence is needed else where. I will send another servant to attend your need, farewell," she said sweetly than shut two door.

Hiashi was lost as he try to get up but his body was weak and his head unbearably in pain. He spotted a jar full of water to satisfy his thirst. He crawled a few feet to the table and when he stare into the water his eyes widen in shock.

"What the!?" he stumble back, "It's you," he walk back to the jar and stare down at the slight wavy water, "What?"

There, what suppose to be his reflection, instead his wife was staring back at him. Only a few inches above her breast and up was the only thing he could see.

"Hello there, Hiashi," she said as he frown down at her.

"What did you do?" he growled at her.

"Testing your loyalty," she smiled.

"Loyalty?" he question then a piece of flashback appear before him about the servant who swore her loyalty to her Highness, than it hit him, "Don't tell me I'm in this other universe you showed me earlier,".

"Why of course my love. In this world, and only in this world you'll ever find the truth you seek," she spoke devilishly with her eyes glowing green again.

"What truth? I don't understand why is this happening. I don't!"

"I assure you, Hiashi, if you do not find what had been hidden in your heart you'll forever be lock in your mind until the day you die. Don't waste time," she than vanish from the water and reappear as Hiashi's reflection.

"Wait! Come back, don't go!" he screamed and shook the jar until it slip away from his hand and land harshly on the floor, shatter everywhere.

"What happen here?" another servant with brown eyes arrive in Hiashi's room.

"...I-I.." Hiashi was speechless, felt confuse of his own action and slight afraid of his whereabout. He didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay my lord?" she approach him and gesture him back to bed, "Go to sleep my lord, just rest, everything is going to be fine. Just rest," she calm him by rubbing his forehead and hum.

His head hurt and his body felt tire, so he took this chances to actually rest and hope that this nightmare is gone when he wakes, '_Please kami, help me,'_ he thought before his eyes daze off and send him to a quiet slumber.

* * *

The servant knock on a huge well crafted door before allowing herself threw. She walk inside and bow before her Highness sitting in her throne.

"Well?" the royal lady asked.

"He has awaken but his memory has fade, your Highness. He does not remember me, I'm afraid that your uncle has amnesia," she stated.

"Lost memories, you say,"

"Yes, your Highness,"

"Such a pity, I guess I won't have to sent him to _that_ S-rank mission that I specifically assign. Than again he can become a burden to me if he ever suspect anything against me, and than maybe I'll have an excuse to execute him," she smirked, "Nevertheless, I make all the rules around here, thanks to my father, I can wish my uncle death any given time. Lucky for my uncle though he was that precious to my father. I kept that old man alive this whole time because of him. Yumi," she gazed down at her loyal servant.

"Yes, your Highness," she answered.

"Keep a close eye on my uncle, see that he does not betray me. I don't want another family members' head on a spike again. Mine family bloodline mustn't go to waste due to their pathetic choices . Understand me Yumi," she sternly said while the servant name Yumi gave a sharp nod, "Yes your Highness, as you wish," than left out of Hinata's sight.

Once the young woman was gone a shadow, hidden by one of many curtains decorating the thorn room, softly spoke, "Do you really think he'll not be like all the others. Deceiving you. Using you. Betraying you... Just like..."

Hinata sat numb as she endure the words that were true out from the shadow's mouth, "**_Him_**,"

Suddenly flashes of good and confusing memories came quickly through her mind that she wishes to erase from her life. She rashly took control of her mind before losing control of her emotions. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before easing her mind.

But the shadow continued.

"Avoiding the truth can get worse than facing it. As you ignore, it become persistent and harder to face. Is that what you want? Live in fantasy until reality breaks in turning this world into madness. What would your father think-"

"Enough!" Hinata growled, "You may live freely in this life but you do not freely bring about my father's name in vain," she got up and walks toward that person face, "I'm the one father left to rule and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I will rule this country just like his father before him and all our ancestor will finally rest in peaces knowing that their future children will be secure forever. Even if some lives have to be taken away than so be it," she whispered the last statement before scowling away from the unimpressed person.

"Only time can tell my dear," the shadow took a few steps toward the light, "You forget, your only mortal. You'll soon just be another name on a stone nothing more. Aging is apart of the process. Even the greatest ruler couldn't runaway from that. Face it, your no different from them all," the figure finish before having a early victory grin.

Hinata only chuckle, "Is that what you think? Then you don't have a clue of what I'm capable of. I'm sorry but I will end this conversation here I'll see you when I do. Good day, Hera," Hinata silently said before walking out of the room. Even though none has weaken the other the older woman felt defeat by her own daughter.

She frown, "Yes, I know what your capable of. And I fear it will destroy you, Hinata," she said to herself in worries.

Outside the room Hinata walked down the hall peacefully only to be interrupted by one of her servant.

"Your Highness," a servant bow.

"Yes," she replied.

"The Hunters has return," she said, "They are currently waiting for Your highness's presence,"

* * *

Hinata walks in her office and was greeted respectfully by six personnel in black uniform vest with the Hyuga's symbol on their left arm. They all bow on both knees and waited the approval of their great Mistress.

The royal lady observe their position and was please of their loyalty, "You may rise," she said emotionless.

"Now tell me, was the mission a success?" she asked serious, staring at one specific member of the Hunter Force.

The one that was being stare at by Hinata's dangerous white eyes got up and took a few steps forward to stop in front of the huge desk. Than pulled the black mask off, "Mission accomplish," the face revealed a pair of green emerald eyes and short pink hair, "The fourth tail is currently seal and heavily guarded, you Highness," she slightly bow.

"Excellent work, Sakura," Hinata emerge from her seat, "And the host?"

"No longer a problem to your Highness. He's finish," Sakura chuckled at the end and felt a sense of pride showing off to Hinata.

"You have done well Sakura. You and your team bought great honor and safety to our village. Risking everything to protect your people and performing your skill with no second thought will ensure, not just out village, but also our country future. You all will be heavily rewarded," she expressionless nod, "Now your all excuse. Rest greatly because the hunt isn't finish. Sakura... stay," Hinata lightly order.

Once everyone left, Sakura said, "Yes, your Highness?"

"I have another job for you,"

Sakura grinned.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: You have no idea how long I ague myself about releasing this story. I'm still skeptical. Still not satisfy with the title and Hinata's Mother name. The reason I chose 'Hera' is because of her background story in Greek Mythology. It fit but for some reason I don't see it 'fitting' in this chapter. Agh! I'm tried. I'll just leave it like this (for now). Until next time. **


End file.
